


Failing

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [20]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: 5 months, Araleyn is slightly more obvious, Cussing, Everyone knows they like eachother, F/F, Henry isn't even in this one, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, I realized I hadn't written any Clevemour content, I'm running really low in sarcasm, It took me 5 months to figure out what their ship name was, Parrward is literally so minor I have to point it out in the tags, Pining, because where's the fun in intelligence, but them obviously, it's a happy fic, it's barely in there though, mostly because they actually interact in a romatic way, okay now I don't have any sarcasm left, so this is all your getting in the humor category, so you know what that means, then quickly decided to right that wrong, uuuuummmm, with sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It wasn’t even relatively surprising to learn that she was failing gym.Not one bit.Jane preferred to sit and look at the sky, and she’d taken to claiming sickness to get out of particularly difficult workouts.What did surprise her was that a gym tutor was a thing.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon(Minor), Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr(Minor)
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Failing

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, and validate me in the comments

It wasn’t even relatively surprising to learn that she was failing gym.

Not one bit.

Jane preferred to sit and look at the sky, and she’d taken to claiming sickness to get out of particularly difficult workouts.

What did surprise her was that a gym tutor was a thing.

She was pretty sure tutors were only supposed to be teaching in - well - not physical subjects. But apparently she was wrong, considering the figure that was currently blocking her view to the sky.

“You’re doing pretty bad in Gym.”

“I’m aware.”

Anna Cleves, one of the most liked girls in school.

She wasn’t popular like the football, and cheer teams were. But she wasn’t unpopular either. Anna stood over her with an amused look.

“I’ve been sent to help you improve your running skills.”

“Just running?”

“The major tests are always the mile.”

“I’m afraid to ask for my time.”

“You haven’t shown up for a single one.”

“Well that’s a relief, wouldn’t want to be completely embarrassed.”

Jane had no idea where all her confidence was coming from, but she wasn’t complaining.

“You understand what I’m about to make you do right?”

“I was hoping I could stall long enough so you’d forget.”

“No luck.”

“Figured.”

________

Jane remembered vividly why she hated Gym.

She was currently sprinting as fast as she could, trying to fit Anna’s standards.

She was failing.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, something that Anne had instantly pointed out when she saw her. She felt like her lungs were on fire, and was honestly hoping, and maybe even praying, that Anna would tell her she was fine.

Anna did no such thing.

“You need to shave off 7 seconds and then you’re good.”

“You know what’s funny?”

“What?”

“You said that 7 seconds ago.”

“Do it again.”

“Uuuggghhh.”

_______

“Alright! Line up!”

Jane was soooooo not looking forward to this moment.

“Ah! Well if it isn’t the elusive Jane Seymour! Welcome to Gym.”

Jane flushed in embarrassment, she hadn’t realized that she was so transparent.

“You’ll go first.”

________

“Jesus Christ Seymour! Why have you been skipping if you could run this fast?”

7 minutes and 13 seconds.

Anna fucking lied.

______

“You made me run for hours for no reason! I only needed 9 minutes to pass, you liar!”

Anna looked up in surprise, then grinned.

“I wanted to make sure you passed.”

“I didn’t just pass, I fucking aced it. The coach thought I’d been skipping so the other students wouldn’t be jealous. Which they were. I’m pretty sure they hate me now.”

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

“I heard, the coach wants me to help you with sports now.”

“No way in hell.”

_______

Jane was a natural at sports it turns out.

Anna was losing badly at volleyball currently.

“You’re terrible at this.” Jane noted.

“Thank you for noticing, now can we just quit and move on?”   
  


“No, I want to win.”

“Oh my god fine.”

_______

This pattern went on for months, when suddenly Jane realized.

She and Anna were  _ friends _ .

She hadn’t been harassed in the hallways for weeks, Anna  _ sat  _ with her during lunch, she’s also been walking her to and from school.

When the  _ fuck  _ did this happen?

_______

“You don’t have to sit with me you know.”

“I know, but I like to sit with you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, you're nice.”

“Okay?”   
  


“Take the compliment Janey.”

Jane will deny to the end of her days that she blushed.

_______

Jane did not go to school events.

It was not her thing.

Yet here she was, at the front of the stands cheering Anna on.

She watched as Anne visibly gasped and pointed her out to Anna. Anne whispered something to Anna, causing her to blush and turn in Jane’s direction.

Anna ran up to the stands to talk to Jane.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to cheer you on. Against my better judgment.”

“Thanks! I think…..”

“I’ve heard that this match is very important to the track team this year.”

“It is.”

“Why don’t I give you a little incentive to win then?”   
  


“Sure.”

“If you win -”

Jane leaned close to Anna, confidence oozing out of her.

“I’ll kiss you.”

She finished in a whisper. And Anna stared at Jane in shock then grinned.

“Alright then.”

Anna screamed in rage at the end.

Because she lost for the first time in her record.

_________

Jane watched as Anne wrapped her arms around Catherine’s neck, clearly whispering something flirtatious in her ears.

Catherine’s arms wrapped around Anne’s waist possessively and leaned to respond.

In the corner, Cathy and Kat cuddled together, looking at something on Cathy’s phone.

Anna hadn’t arrived yet, but when she did Jane knew that it was going to be a rough night for her.

“Mistletoe!” Anne shrieked from the top of the stairs, resisting Catherine’s pulls to force Jane to kiss Anna.

Jane rolled her eyes, and yanked Anna down for a kiss, rendering her speechless.

“What? You know the rules, and Anne would’ve screeched until we kissed. And I think Catherine has been tortured enough already.

Catherine had literally picked Anne up, forcing her to go with her upstairs. Catherine carried her into her room (they were at Catherine’s house) and shut the door, earning ‘ooohhhs’ from Kat and Anna.

Jane wandered out to the back porch and watched the stars for a while.

After about 15 minutes, Anna came outside.

“You look good tonight.” She whispered shyly.

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence until Anna spoke up again.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, you know that?”

“Um -”

“No, I’m not done. You have captivated me from the start. I’ll have you know that I wasn’t sent to help you with sports, I did that all on my own. I wanted to spend more time with you, but couldn’t think of a reason, so I made one up. You’re funny, talented, kind, and so smart. I really hate that Henderson beat us at that track meet, because I was really looking forward to kissing you.”

Jane stared at Anna for a moment in awe.

“Then why don’t you do it now?”

Jane had no idea where her confidence came from, but she was beginning to think it had everything to do with Anna Cleves.

Instead of responding, Anna leaned forward and captured Jane’s lips. Her hands moved to snake around Anna’s neck, while Anna’s hands gripped Jane’s hips. When they pulled apart, Jane was smiling.

Actually, she was grinning.

But that was okay, because so was Anna.

“Oh my god finally!”

“It only took them like half a year.”

Jane and Anna laughed at Parrwards comments, too happy to care that they’d been spectating their pining.

They’d care later, but not now. 

No, there were more  _ important  _ things to do now.

  
Like  _ keep kissing _ Anna Cleves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally wrote Clevemour.  
> And technically Parrward, but literally I have to point it out so I don't feel like it counts.
> 
> This was terrible per usual.
> 
> Can you comment and give me ideas? I'm running out of idea at an alarming rate.
> 
> I'm still debating on whether or not I should do an alternate ending to Infatuating, with Araleyn endgame instead of Aramour/Saragon.
> 
> I'm not even joking, which one is it? I have no idea anymore.


End file.
